


Old Timer + Parkour

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [40]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: After Jack returns from hunting Kovacs, he's just tired.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Old Timer + Parkour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/gifts).



> lol aw this prompt is a popular one and I can see why ;alsjdsa;dlj also as always I made it a little angsty in the start lmao
> 
> (poor jack why is he always so insecure in my fics lol)

Jack was over everything. Over the questions about details about his take down of Kovacs. Over all of the “adulting” he had to do to follow up on his year long absence, putting his affairs back in order. Over tired, _overwhelmed,_ he should have known better than to just dive right back into work at the Phoenix. 

Hunting down Kovacs had been slow, meticulous, relied heavily on his stealth skills and really, there was little action outside of the final take down. 

But back at the Phoenix? Car chases, air chases, foot chases, running, _sprinting,_ fighting, and his body was pushed to limits he had not needed, nor really had the opportunity for, to exercise. There was a lot of planning in his hunt for the terrorist, but when it came to the missions in the Phoenix, there was more spontaneity, improvisation. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss it, though.

He sunk down into his leather armchair. His fingers were flexing, reaching for the remote that was just _too far away_ and he groaned as he felt the desire to just allow his body become one with the chair, instead of reaching for something that was just inches away.

He had closed his eyes, was just about to drift off to sleep, when there was a knock at the door, to which he didn’t respond, at least not right away.

“I didn’t get soaked wet through walking to your house for you to say no to pizza. I have beer too. I know you’re sad, so let me in,” the voice from the other side of the door called out.

“Open!” he called back, rubbed his eyes as he lurched forward, throwing up a more energized, easy-going facade around the _real_ Jack Dalton and sprung himself up from the chair.

“Hey, what’s going on, Mac?” he clapped his hands cheerily, meeting his friend at the counter.

“In all of the years that we’ve known each other, this is the first time you didn’t come to my house for one our post-mission fireside hangs,” Mac noted, popping open a beer.

“That’s not true,” Jack refuted. “There was that time in New Orleans, had that fling with Dawn…”

“Yeah, after you brought her over to have a beer and introduce her to the gang before she _robbed_ you–”

“That, that was just a misunderstanding, she needed the money.” 

Mac scoffed before licking his lips. 

“Point is, it’s not like you to just…not come have a beer, and I was– _we all_ were just a little worried, man, which is why I came alone, so…what’s up? Really?”

Jack stuffed his face with a few pieces of pizza, chugged a bottle of beer as he silently paced around his own living room, plopped himself back down into the arm chair that threatened to just swallow him whole–he’d rather that, then have to reveal his albatross to Mac, and the associated risk of poisoning him with it. 

“I’m just… _tired,_ Mac. Still gettin’ used to…being back, you know? A-and I know, some things weren’t gonna be the same, that’s, that’s just how things go but I was hoping…that some things…would.” 

“What do you mean?” Mac asked, still leaning against the counter top. 

Jack’s heart was threatening to burst through his chest. 

“I thought…we’d be able to pick up where we le-left…but you seem like you’ve moved on.”

“No, Jack, no…”

Mac bound over to the armchair, knelt to the floor, put a hand on Jack’s knee. 

“Why would you say something like that?”

“You’re a lot more…action oriented these days, and it seems like Desi does a better job keeping up to you than I ever could.”

“Oh, Jack, man….Just cause Desi and I do a little parkour action here and there–”

“Is that what the kids are calling it, nowadays? Parkour?” 

Mac laughed, which made a smile crack across Jack’s face. 

“Yeah, old timer, it is. But just cause she’s faster than you doesn’t mean I still don’t need my ‘one-punch bulldozer’ by my side. And for what it’s worth…”

Mac stood up, started walking backwards, toward Jack’s bedroom.

“I was under the impression we were gonna pick things up where we left off…and if memory serves me right, that was right through here…”

“Smooth, Macgyver. Smooth,” Jack laughed before chasing his partner into the bedroom. 


End file.
